Rebird-day
Rebirth-day, Được Biểu Diễn Bởi Ayahi Takagaki, Là bài nhạc nền kết phim của Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX. Tracklist #Rebirth-day #If #TRUE COLORS #Rebirth-day (TV Size Long Intro ver.)Chỉ có trong anime phiên bản giới hạn Các Nhân Vật Xuất Hiện THeo Thứ Tự Audio Lyrics |-|Kanji = どこまでも無限に続く空の下で 永遠を夢みてた なぜたいせつなものばかり すぐ壊れてしまうんだろう Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change こぼれたナミダが打ち砕かれては 現実と理想の隙間に落ちる 言葉にするたび遠ざかり歪んでく世界　もう戻れない しあわせは儚く消えてしまうものじゃない そう、ここにあると知ってても見えなくなるもの 繰り返し生まれて沈んでく太陽 いつか燃え尽きるまで 今、痛みさえも輝きに生まれ変わる 粉々に散らばる想いの欠片たち　もう一度拾い集め この胸に抱きしめた時　また物語が始まる Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change 傷つくことからいつも逃げていた 傷つけてることに気づきもせず 閉ざしたココロが作り出す壁の目の前で　立ち尽くしてた 背中に忍び寄る闇に怯えてたけど そう、あれは弱さ映し出す自分自身の影 ゼロ地点に立って見渡した大地に 変わらない風が吹く 今、何度だって脱ぎ捨てて生まれ変わる 途切れたメロディが光を取り戻し　くちびるから流れる ただ振り向かず生きていく　またこの声届くまで 駆け抜けてく　時はいつも無情 季節も人も　移ろいゆく無常 でも蘇る　カタチのないものだけ　ここにあるよ　ずっと 繰り返し生まれて沈んでく太陽 いつか燃え尽きるまで 今、痛みさえも輝きに生まれ変わる 粉々に散らばる想いの欠片たち　もう一度拾い集め この胸に抱きしめた時　また物語が始まる ただ明日を探し続ける　またこの声届くまで Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change |-|Romaji = Dokomade mo mugen ni tsudzuku sora no shita de Eien wo yume miteta Naze taisetsuna mono bakari Sugu kowarete shimau ndarou Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change Koboreta namida ga uchikudakarete wa Genjitsu to risō no sukima ni ochiru Kotoba ni suru tabi tōzakari yugandeku sekai mō modorenai Shiawase wa hakanaku kiete shimau mono janai Sō koko ni aru to shittete mo mienaku naru mono Kurikaeshi umarete shizundeku taiyō Itsuka moe tsukiru made Ima itami sae mo kagayaki ni umare kawaru Konagona ni chirabaru omoi no kakera tachi mō ichido hiroi atsume Kono mune ni dakishimeta toki mata monogatari ga hajimaru Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change Kizutsuku koto kara itsumo nigete ita Kizutsuketeru koto ni kidzuki mo sezu Tozashita kokoro ga tsukuridasu kabe no me no mae de tachi tsukushiteta Senaka ni shinobi yoru yami ni obieteta kedo Sō are wa yowasa utsushidasu jibun jishin no kage Zero chiten ni tatte miwatashita daichi ni Kawaranai kaze ga fuku Ima nando datte nugisutete umare kawaru Togireta merodi ga hikari wo tori modoshi kuchibiru kara nagareru Tada furimukazu ikite yuku mata kono koe todoku made Kakenuketeku toki wa itsumo mujō Kisetsu mo hito mo utsuroi yuku mujō Demo yomigaeru katachi no nai mono dake koko ni aru yo zutto Kurikaeshi umarete shizundeku taiyō Itsuka moe tsukiru made Ima itami sae mo kagayaki ni umare kawaru Konagona ni chirabaru omoi no kakera tachi mō ichido hiroi atsume Kono mune ni dakishimeta toki mata monogatari ga hajimaru Tada asu wo sagashi tsudzukeru mata kono koe todoku made Try to reach for the sky Heaven knows I can change |-|Tiếng Việt = Trong giấc mơ vô tận dưới bầu trời vô biên Tôi đã có một giấc mơ vô cùng Tại sao những thứ tôi hằng bảo vệ Lại bị phá hủy đầu tiên ? Cố Gắng Vươn Tới Bầu Trời Tôi Biết Rằng Tôi Có Thay Đổi Nỗi buồn Bị Thực Tại Xua Tan Nước Mắt Lọt Thẳm Giữa Hiện Thực Và Lý Thưởng Mỗi Khi Khám Phá Thế Giới, Lãi Đầy Mâu Thuẫn Rồi Tan Biến Không Thể Quay Đầu Lại Hạnh Phúc Chả Là Gì Cả, Nó Chỉ Tan Biến Thôi Có Những Lúc Ta Biết Chân Lý Ở Ngay Đây Nhưng Lại Để Tuột Khỏi Tầm Mắt Until this sinking sun reborn again and again finally burns out Even our pain will Now be reborn into radiance Once we gather our fragments of memories that are scattered to dust And hold them to our hearts another story will begin Cố Gắng Vươn Tới Bầu Trời Tôi Biết Rằng Tôi Có Thay Đổi I was always running away from being hurt Not realizing I was hurting others in the process I was standing still facing the wall created by my closed off heart I was afraid of the darkness creeping up behind me But it's true that was really my own shadow projecting my weakness Throughout the land I look upon at ground zero An unchanging wind blows In this moment, as many times as it takes I'll throw it all away and be reborn The melody that was cut off regains its light flowing from my lips I'll simply live without ever looking back until this voice is heard I fly on through time is always cruel Seasons and people always changing so uncertain But the formless things reborn here remain forever Ngày Qua Ngày Mặt Trời Lại Sinh Và Diệt Rồi Tới Lúc Nó Xuất Hiện Trong Biển Lửa Nhưng Tới Khi Nó Là Nỗi Đau Của Tôi Sẽ Tái Sinh Cùng Mặt Trời Tình Yêu Của Tôi Chỉ Như Mảnh Bình Vỡ Và Khi Nó Tái Sinh, Một Câu Truyện Mới Sẽ Bắt Đầu I simply keep searching for tomorrow until this voice is heard again Cố Gắng Vươn Tới Bầu Trời Tôi Biết Rằng Tôi Có Thay Đổi Gallery ED Screenshots Rebirth-day_01.png Rebirth-day_02.png Rebirth-day_03.png Rebirth-day_04.png Rebirth-day_05.png Rebirth-day_06.png Rebirth-day_07.png Rebirth-day_08.png Rebirth-day_09.png Rebirth-day_10.png Rebirth-day_11.png Rebirth-day_12.png Rebirth-day_13.png Rebirth-day_14.png Album Covers Rebirth-day regular front cover.jpg|Regular edition cover Rebirth-Day.jpg|Alternate limited edition cover Rebirth-day back cover.jpg|Anime edition back cover Individual regular.jpg|Cover for "individual", artist compilation album featuring Rebirth-day Individual limited.jpg|Cover for "individual", limited edition Video Credits *Composer: Junpei Fujita *Arranger: Junpei Fujita *Lyrics: mavie References pl:Rebirth-day Thể_loại:Bài Hát Thể_loại:Nhạc Phần 3 (GX)